degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9 Promos
"It's About To Get Real...." Season 9's slogan says. The N (Teen Nick) started playing promos for Season 9 in July 2009. Each promo had a little snid-bit of what we're to expect this season on Degrassi. Like Jamie Johnston says, "Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll...." "This Is Where...." This was the first promo that was aired for season 9. It is 26 seconds long and it states: Sav: "Ahh....Highschool...." Holly J.: "This Is Where I Rule" Peter: "This Is Where I Get High" Alli: "This Is Where I Pretty Much Die Of Embarrassment" thumb|300px|right|This Is Where.... K.C.: "This Is Where I Find Out Who I Am" Dave: "This Is Where I Get Her Digits" Holly J.: "This Is Where I Get Back At That Bitch" Clare: "This Is Where I Found My One True Love" Jane: "And Where I Could Lose Mine" Alli: "I Guess This Is Where It Gets Real" Peter and Jane: "Real" Holly J.: "Degrassi" Clare: "It's About To Get Real...." Character Promos Character Promos are little summaries of what will be that characters first real main plot of the season. Clare: "I Don't Care What They Say About The New Girl, The New Hot Girl, I'm Sure They're Just Exaggerating When They Say She's A Scheming Skank Out To Get My Boyfriend, And So What If She Is, No Guy Of Mine Would Prefer For A Girl Like That, No Way, So There's No Reason To Feel Threatend, Which Of Course I Don't....." Alli: ''' "Do You Know What The Rules Are For A Muslim Girl? Don't Wear This, Your Body Is Sacred, So Keep It Covered, Blah, Blah, Blah, Basically Stay Invisible To Boys, Well Forget It....This Year I Wear What I Want, Or Wear Nothing At All...." '''Declan: "I Conquered Private School Chicks On An International Level, So These Public School Hotties Will Be Beating Out Of My Hands In No Time, Girls With Attitude, Love 'Em, Girls With Boyfriends, Even Better....I Guess I Know What, Or Rather Whom I'll Be Doing This Semester...." Holly J: "I Own This Place, Prom Queen It's In The Bag, After All As Student Council President I'm All About The Fellow Panther Service And Fellowship, But The Thing Is....I Don't Wanna Run The Bake Sale, I Just Wanna Make You Cry...." K.C.: '"I'm A Jock Who's On The Honor Role, I'm A Good Guy Who's Done Some Bad Things, My Girlfriend Says I'm Complicated, She Doesn't Know The Half Of It...." '''Peter: '"Don't Wanna Talk About The Twisted Crap I Used To Pull On People Back In The Day, I'm Different Know, I Landed A Smokin' Hot Girlfriend, Playing In A Band With My Buddies, Ya' I Actually Have Friends Now, Since I've Changed Life's Been Great, And I'm Not Going To Let Anyone Get In My Way...." '''Riley: "Please....I'm Degrassi's Start Running Back, Girls Can't Get Enough Of Me....And Of Course I Love To Date Them, And I'm Attracted To Girls, And Hot Girls, Especially Attracted To Them....So I Can Be Straight....I Mean I Am Straight...." Jane: '''"Why Does Everyone Think That New Guy Is So Hot? I Mean He's A Narsacist Excesses Player, Who Would Be Attracted To That Obnoxious Smirk, Those Crested Blue Eyes, And The Muscle That Runs From His Neck Down To His Shoulder, I'm So Glad My Boyfriend Isn't Like That...." '''Dave: "This Is My Year, I Can Feel It, I'm Degrassi's Next Big Man On Campus, I'm Talking A-List Celebrity Status People, You're Going To See Me With All The Girls At All The Parties, Lookin' Fine....That Is If I Can Bum A Ride Off Of Somebody...." Two-Character Talking Promos These promos are with two-characters talking in the promo about the same topic.... Peter and Sav Peter: "This Year Our Band Is Blowing Up!" Sav: "Ya' We Sound Pretty Tight" Peter: "We're Going To Top The Charts, No, Smash The Charts!" Sav: "I Want To Be Able To Balance Schoolwork With Mus...." Peter: "MUSIC, Music Is My Life, My Life" Sav: "Peter's Pretty Gun-Ho About The Whole Rock-Start Thing" Peter: "This Is It, Super Stardom" Sav: "But, It'd Be Nice If He'd Show Up to Practice Once In A While...." Peter: He snorts......"What?" Declan and Fiona Declan: "So We're The New Kids!" Fiona: "But I Know We'll Blend Right In" Declan: "Why Would We Want To Do That?" Fiona: "No Matter Where We Lived Paris,..." Declan: "New York, Rome...." Fiona: "Madrid, Geneva...." thumb|300px|right|Declan and Fiona.... Declan: "My Sister Here attracts Crem De Le Crem Guy Wise" Fiona: "I'm A Magnet For Dirt Bags" Fiona: "So My Brother And I Have An Arrangement" Declan: "I Keep The Flies Off Her" Fiona: "And I Keep His Dirty Little Secrets...." Declan: "The Ones She Knows About Anyway...." K.C. and Clare Clare: "We Both Take Our School Work Seriously!" K.C.: "Ya' But You Gotta Have A Life Too." Clare: "We're Perfect For Each Other" K.C: "Nothing's Perfect" Clare: "That's Why We're Good Together" K.C.: "Ya'...." Clare: "That's Why We'll Be Together Forever...." K.C.: Looks To His Side and Sighs..... "Back To School...." "Back To School...." was one of the overly played promos..... Holly J: "Back To School....." K.C: "This Year...." Clare: "I'm So Ready...." thumb|300px|right|Back To School! Dave: "To Get Noticed...." Alli: "To Get Noticed....." K.C.: "To Get Over The Past...." Clare: "To Get Where I'm Going...." Holly J.: "To Get What I Want....." Riley: "To Get What I Need...." Declan: "To Get Away With Everything...."